Things seem crazier
by LumosLeviosa
Summary: Junior student Lauren Riley moved to New York. Her life changed after one night and after meeting a hero in spandex suit. From there, things got crazy for her but hey, Life is either a great adventure or nothing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Another Spiderman fan here :P Well, I want to have a story revolve around a character I made and I have lots of surprises stocked up for this! Spiderman does not belong to me. Enjoy! Please review/fave :D Give me your 2 cents.

* * *

Chapter 1.

There's an apartment in the midst New York City, in a room that has not been occupied until a week ago. There stood a teenage girl, going through a list of required documents needed to be successfully enrolled for a high school called Midtown Science High. Her first day was the next day and nerves were taking a toll on her. Fear and anxiety, these emotions were not foreign to someone on their first day of high school as a junior, in a new country and living in a new place.

What a fresh start.

It was almost midnight; the girl stacked all her important documents and scanned through them before placing everything into her backpack. All of the documents undeniably stated it was belonged to "Lauren Riley", Lauren tucked a strand of blond straight hair behind her ear and was going to call it a night, she was tired all week with the moving, the documents and overcoming the culture shock.

Crazy, all this is crazy.

"HELPP!"

A high pitched scream caught Lauren's attention instead of the constant calling of her comfortable bed. She looked out of her window, just in time she saw a woman waving frantically outside a grocery shop but was suddenly pulled back into the shop with enough force to trip her. The streets looked normal again as if nothing happened. Lauren wondered what happened inside, it obviously something up to no good. A few minutes past and no one seem to approach the shop nor did anyone come out from the shop. The streets were dark and quiet; the only source of light was from the street lamps, casting ominous shadows everywhere.

Lauren's curiosity was piqued to no end. There was something bad and wrong happening there, Lauren was very sure of it. Well, it doesn't hurt to just check it out, right?

After a few moments of contemplating, she decided that she couldn't just leave it like that; her bleeding heart wants to know what was going on in there. Wearing her hoodie and shorts, she grabbed her sunglasses and climbed out quietly from the fire escape so that her neighbours will not know it's her and report to her mother. After a few sneak outs within the week to explore the area, Lauren was an expert climbing down the fire escape at the most discreet manner.

Once Lauren reached the street, she walked slowly to the shop and listened to any distinctive sounds. Sure enough, there was shouting can be heard from the store.

This can't be good, it doesn't sound good at all.

She stopped outside the shop, took several deep breaths and reflected on whether it was a good idea to act a plan that was forming in her head. Name felt an extreme need to do this, there was no doubt in her that there was something bad going on there. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, telling her not to do it. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

What's the worst that can happen?

The sight unfolded in Lauren's eyes: around ten heads turned to face her, fear etched into their eyes while they were on the ground with hands over their head. Lauren immediately recognized the faces of some of her neighbours. Around them there were big sized men wearing ski masks, pointing guns at them while two of them were emptying the cash in the cash register into a bag. There were around five of them altogether.

So, Lauren barged into a hostage. She was beginning to regret this bold yet idiotic move of hers.

They all were stunned at Lauren's abrupt entrance but one of them did not waste any time to point a gun at her and grabbed her hand, wanting to push her down the floor. Lauren stopped him from succeeding; she grabbed his hand and flipped him over so that he landed on his back with a loud thud. She stomped on his hand and he released the gun so she could retrieve it.

Lauren's confidence soared. I guess the taekwondo lessons did pay off, she thought to herself. She threatened the other men by pointing a gun to them. Lauren might look confident on the outside but soon she was drowned with fear and was resisting every urge to shiver from anxiety. She never used a gun before.

One of the men opened fire at her but she quickly dodged it, the bullet hit the door behind her, resulting in a loud collision and the glass door broke into pieces, sending shreds of glass everywhere. While everyone was distracted, Lauren knows by then she has to do something. She punched the robber that opened fire in the face with enough strength to disorientate him and dropped his gun, she kicked the gun far from him and it skidded along the aisle. She then kicked the third robber in the stomach so hard that he doubled over and snatched the gun from him. Lauren had two guns now and she pointed both of them to two of the robbers behind the counter, her inner gamer girl was squealing with excitement but that was an inappropriate moment to do so.

Everything happened so fast in just mere seconds. Lauren couldn't believe her luck to get this far and took down some men. Unfortunately she thought too soon, the robber that she kicked in the stomach crept behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck, suffocating her. Fear crept into her, causing all kinds of negative thoughts to flood her mind.

Suddenly, there was a figure came in such an abrupt manner from the non-existent door, shocking everyone because of its speed. Lauren was hoping to see the police but instead she saw a tall figure wearing a red and blue full-body spandex that accentuated his slim and muscular build. She needs time to absorb the scene before her; certainly this was something out of the world for her.

The spandex had web detailing on it and a huge spider speeded across the chest area. The figure's face face was covered completely with a tight red mask that had the same web detailing as his suit and glassy lens for his eyes. Lauren was taken by surprise, not once in her life had she seen something like this unfold in front of her eyes before. Who wait no- What on earth is that?

"Robbing from a grocery shop? How desperate are you?" The figure talked. Lauren concluded that he is a guy from his deep voice. His face inclined towards Lauren and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't tell what was going on his mind because of his mask covered every inch of his face and blocked every facial expression of his behind it. In fact, his entire body was covered.

He quickly turned his attention to the robbers and everything started to get unbelievable.  
The masked man lifted the robber I flipped from the floor as if the robber shared the same weight of a feather, he threw the robber to the disorientated robber and they both fell down. He did some sort of hand gestures and silver web-like strings shot out from his wrist and bounded both of the robbers together, struggling to get out but with no avail. The masked man then jumped in front of Lauren and pried open the robbers arm from her neck with ease. The robber was given a good solid punch on the face and was bounded by the slivery threads like the two others. Lauren was stunned there speechless, that was just something that happens in the movies, not real life. With just another swift motion, the masked man bounded the two robbers at the cash register with the silvery thread too. Soon, sounds of applause started sounding from the innocent citizens. Their eyes showed that they were amazed just like Lauren was.

"Call the police." The man spoke in a deep voice to them and immediately a few people fished out their phones.

Wow, this guy is just amazing. Lauren thought.

The masked man suddenly turned to her and started approaching her, his shoulders went tense, it looked like he was angry. Lauren has a bad feeling when he was walking towards her. He was in front of her, his tall figure towering over her and she can't help but to feel intimidated and scared.

In just a few milliseconds, the masked man grabbed Lauren by the waist and after a powerful blast of wind, before she even realized it; they were out from the store. The man aimed his arm at the direction of the top of the building and their feet were not touching the ground anymore. Lauren let out a loud shout but no sound came out, the air was knocked out from her and she was holding on to the masked man for her dear life. Wind was hitting her face with great force, it was so adrenaline rushing but frightful at the same time. Finally after a short while, their feet landed on the ground. Lauren stumbled and tripped onto the floor because of the impact. Before she could stand up and take deep breaths to calm her down, she heard the masked man's loud voice.

"Who are you?" He said loudly.

Lauren was too speechless to answer him, he sounded angry. This is not good, she thought. Before she can answer herself, the man in the suit shot silvery thread to her sunglasses, her vision was obscured by fine thread of silver and she felt her glasses being yanked out from her, finally get to see things more clearly. The glasses were in the man's hands even though he was standing a few feet from her. She quickly got up from the ground and realized that they were in a dark alley. She stared back at him in fear, heart thundering inside her like crazy.

"Who are you?" He asked again, this time not as loud as before.

"I-I'm L-Lauren." She stuttered in fear.

"What were you doing back there?" The masked man asked.

"W-Well, I heard noises, I thought I can help." Lauren answered timidly.

The man stared at her for what it seems like a long time, silence filled the atmosphere between them. Lauren was still wondering who is the masked man? Does he have a name? Is it normal for him to save people in New York?

"Are you new here?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, I moved here a week ago." She answered.

He nodded in response.

"T-Thank you." Lauren said softly but full of gratitude.

"You're welcome." He answered.

Lauren was involuntarily shaking with anxiety, after everything that has happened.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked with concern, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry about just now."

He walked towards her and handed back her sunglasses. She gratefully took it from his gloved hands.

"Please do not do something like that again." He warned her with a stern voice. "New York isn't exactly very safe."

Lauren nodded. A question itching to be answered came out before she realized it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Spiderman." He answered calmly. " It's getting late Lauren, do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes, please." She answered without a second thought, remembering that it's her first day of school the next day.

Spiderman grabbed her waist, gently this time, and soared above the buildings.

Spiderman dropped her off on the fire escape outside her room. Lauren opened her bedroom window carefully and before she went in through the window, she turned back and quietly said " Thank you, Spiderman."

Spiderman respond with a distinctive nod and jumped off the fire escape.

Lauren collapsed on her bed. Wow, what a night, she thought. She would absorb and reflect on what happened but she doesn't have the mental and physical energy to do so. She felt very lethargic and every part of her body felt heavy.

Crazy, all this is crazy. She thought before drifting to slumber land.

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave a review, I would like to hear from you guys! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update, been busy with road trips and events. This chapter is a bit slow but it will pick up soon (: Thank you all for your reviews and favorites! It's really encouraging for me (: Enjoy!

The Peter Parker here looks like Andrew Garfield but hmm... to me Lauren looks like Blake Lively, I don't know, what do you think? (:

* * *

_Chapter 2. _

Lauren was woken up by her 7 o'clock alarm, she barely felt that she fell asleep in the first place. The bright morning sun lit up her room, signifying a new day. Nevertheless, memories and the adrenaline of last night still remained fresh in her mind, replaying over and over again, overpowering her other thoughts about her first day of school today. She got up from her bed and showered to wake herself up. Soon, she got dressed in a simple assemble of a plain navy baby tee with skinny jeans and converse. She grabbed a sandwich her mom hurriedly made for her and ate it while she walked to school. She was relieved that her new school was walking distance from her apartment, a good 10 minutes walk. She paid close attention to the road and the direction to school so that she wouldn't get lost so easily in this foreign city.

A few minutes later, she reached the school with "MIDTOWN SCIENCE HIGH" proudly displayed, warmly greeting both new and current students at the entrance. Lauren felt the same way she felt when she entered high school back in her hometown, she felt she could change her identity, be whoever she wants to be and have a new change; déjà vu started hitting back to her as she stepped into her new high school. Lauren kept an alert eye so that everything will go smoothly. The school was huge to her, a complete opposite of those schools back her hometown and she felt like the scenes in high school American movies magically became reality before her eyes.

Not to waste anymore time, she hurried to the office to hand in her documents. Fortunately, the office was near the entrance so she could locate it with ease. She got her timetable immediately and took note at the first lesson: English, Class 42C. She politely asked the secretary working there where was the classroom located and deemed from her clear instructions, it was easy to find.

Oh boy she was wrong. Go up the stairs twice and turn left, Lauren repeated to herself. Soon, she realized the corridor lead to science labs instead of any classrooms. Try the right, maybe she got it wrong, she calmed herself down but the classroom can't be found either. The bell suddenly rang loudly, adding boiling panic in her. Students were busy rushing to their respective classes; they walked passed Lauren even though she looked like she could need serious help.

"Excuse me." She said timidly to some boys who looked like seniors and probably knew the school like the back of their hand but they didn't hear her. "Ermm excuse me?" She said helplessly to other students but they seemed to be too busy rushing off to classes.

In a matter of seconds, the hallway was literally empty and she could hear chitter chatters of people from the closed doors of the classrooms. This is great, she groaned, what a great start. Lauren tried not to panic and paid a closer attention to her surroundings, after finding this floor out of possibilities.

She went back to the stairs again, as she was ascending the stairs and reviewing her timetable, a force so great knocked her from behind, knocking the air out of her and she slipped down the stairs. When she was bracing for the hard impact of the ground, but instead her entire weight of her body suddenly relied on the mid section of her back.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh I'm so sorry!" A deep voice called out.

Lauren felt her head spinning and heart beating ever so wildly. She soon realized that a guy that ran into her was holding her by her back and she shamefully was holding on to his shoulders. She quickly got off and stood on her feet, the guy immediately relocated the timetable and papers Lauren dropped. As soon as he found them, he quickly passed it to her.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry for running into you." He looked down at the floor, shy and embarrassed while rubbing at the back of his neck. As he lift his head up to look at her, his eyes widen in a way Lauren found it random, it was like he recognized her or something.

"It's really okay." She said while she took the papers from his hands, her head still spinning from the sudden collision. Despite what has happened, one question remained at the top of her head:

"Hey do you know where is class 42C?" She asked as if she had a speedy recovery from falling down the stairs onto his arm.

"Oh yes there's where I have to go too, I'll bring you." From there, she followed him.

Once Lauren snapped out from her dizziness, she noticed some prominent features about that guy who ran into her. He has messy long brown hair that seemed to be sticking out in odd angles, he was wearing a jacket even though it is 30 degrees, he has a lean body and he has the brownest eyes ever.

After two more flights of stairs and a turn into a corridor later, they finally reached the classroom. Lauren couldn't felt more relieved. The guy opened the door of the already started class and they both went in.

"Tardy again, Parker." The teacher retorted.

"Sorry Miss Lilith, I was just showing the new girl her classroom." He said innocently. Well, he was a little late before he bumped into her.

"Oh yes." The teacher was focusing on Lauren then she gestured Lauren to the whole class. "Everybody, this is Lauren Riley, she is new here."

Lauren managed a small smile while the class greeted her with a combination of sleepy faces and Monday blues.

"Why not you two settle down in the two empty seats over there." She pointed at the seats next to each other at the back of the class. "I'm appointing you both partners for the class too since everyone else has already partnered."

They walked to their seats quietly and the teacher resumed the class. After Lauren settled down on her seat, she felt a light tap on her shoulders.

"So you're Lauren Riley huh?" The Parker guy whispered, Lauren managed a small nod. "I'm Peter Parker, nice to meet you partner."

He extended a hand and she shook it gratefully.

"Thanks for just now." She said softly.

"Nah, don't mention it."

* * *

"Oh emm gee guys, don't mention it!" A pretty girl that invited Lauren onto her table during lunch time exclaimed, waving her perfectly manicured hands around dramatically. "I know, I've heard about the robbery at the grocery store last night."

"Well, I heard she was like a ninja." Another of her friend chimed in.

Lauren was feeling grateful that a few girls invited her to eat at their table on her first day of school but their conversation was making her nervous.

"Why what happened?" Lauren asked innocently.

"Don't you know? There's a robbery just right outside your apartment last night." The pretty girl said in her high pitched voice, she took note that her name was Amelia. "There was a mysterious girl that stalled the robbery until Spiderman came. I mean, like maybe she is his sidekick or something spicy like his love interest you know?"

"And not to mention he just scoop her off her feet after that to an unknown place." Another of her friend that she remembered as Chelsea added and they burst into fits of giggles after that.

Lauren felt that these girls fit into every criterion of the "girly popular girls" she has seen in movies. Nevertheless, she was still feeling grateful that they invited her over to their table rather than sitting alone or wandering around like a lost sheep. She tried to keep her output to the minimum, afraid that she will say the wrong things. After all, you only get one chance at a first impression right?

"Who is this Spiderman?" Lauren asked, resulting in shocked looks given to her.

"You don't know?!" They both said in a high pitched voice.

"How can you don't know? He is like the protector of New York City and not to mention…" Amelia said while quickly tapping on her phone and shoving it to Lauren's face a picture of Spiderman with his muscles obvious under his skin tight suit. "…so hot!"

"Yeah, you have to do your research on him a-sap." Chelsea said "You're in New York now!"

The bell that reminded the students that recess is over rang.

"Hmm maths, bummer." Amelia whined, Chelsea showed a sad face too. Lauren guessed that they are classmates. "Hey you, walk us to class?" She said innocently to a handsome jock and fluttered her eyelashes.

The jock wholeheartedly agreed followed them. Amelia turned around and said: "Ttyl Lauren!"

Although they were walking out from the cafeteria, Lauren could hear the jock said:"Dang that Lauren, she's hot!"

At that time, she knew she mixed with the wrong crowd.


End file.
